Nos cicatrices
by RandomCringyUsername
Summary: Harry est revenu , seul , pour une huitième année a Poudlard . Il passe beaucoup de temps a fumer et a enfin trouver un endroit ou il peut le faire sans qu'on vienne déranger . Jusqu'à ce que Malfoy décide qu'il aime bien cet endroit , lui aussi ...
**Bonjour a toi lecteur !**

 **Apres un demi-siècle d'absence voici un nouvel OS que j'ai jugé de suffisamment bonne qualité pour que je te le fasse partager .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

J'ai enfin trouver un coin tranquille pour fumer mes clopes .

C'est derrière une des serres qui ne sont plus utilisées .Personne ne vient jamais ici et il y a une chaise qui semble être là depuis une dizaine d'années .

Je m'assied en tailleur sort une cigarette et l'allume, a l'encienne , avec un briquet moche .En réalité il est rose vif , mais c'est plus simple et plus rapide de dire qu'il est moche .

J'en suis a ma première clopes que je savoure lentement , le regard perdu dans le lac noir . S'en procurer ici est une galère incroyable , en plus elles coûtent une fortune . Alors je les économise , je compte le nombre de cigarette qu'il me reste dans mon paquet et le nombre de jours qu'il me reste avant la fin du mois .

Pour l'instant je laisse cette saveur douce-amère couler le long de ma gorge .

Puis soudainement quelqu'un surgit a coté de moi . Malfoy.

Il me fait rire avec ces grand yeux clair de gamin qu'il pose sur moi . Et oui le survivant est un "rebelle" .

Un rebelle avec un pantalon d'uniforme savament déchiré , une chemise aux manches retroussées , des bracelets de cuir , un collier clouté , des percings aux oreilles , des cheveux dans un désordre toujours aussi magnifique et des Docs Martens aux pieds .

Il a cet air de petit enfant aristocratique trop parfait que je trouve hilarant . De ses chaussures de cuir vernies en passant par ses ongles manucurés, il y a largement de quoi se foutre de sa geule .

Dans un élan de méchanceté gratuitre je lui tend ma clope qu'il saisi du bout de ses longs doigts . Il l'a regarde avec une certaine curiosité avant de tirer une latte .

Et de s'éttouffer bien sûr .

Je me marre tellement que je m'en tient les côtes .Malfoy me rend ma cigarette avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux couleurs d'orage et s'éloigne de son pas mesuré .

Je pensais ne jamais le revoir . Mais dés le lendemain il est revenu . Et a nouveau je lui est passer ma clope . Il a tirer une taffe et a tousser un peu , mais il ne s'est pas étouffer comme la première fois .

Nous sommes rester une quinzaine de minutes sans rien se dire puis il a finit par partir . Je pense qu'il était gené . Moi je m'en fous .

Le jour suivant , lorsque je suis revenu , il y a avait deux chaises .

Malfoy était déjà là . Et en le regardant de dos , je l'ai trouvé beau . En tout juste quelques jours il avait perdu ce truc qui lui donnait un air supérieur au commun des mortels .

Il ne portait plus cet immonde pull sans manche , avait ouvert quelques boutons de sa chemise et ses cheveux n'était apparement plus affreusemnt gominé puisque ils frôlaient doucement ses épaules .

En silence je me suis assis a coté de lui et je lui est tendu le paquet .J'ai vu dans ces yeux une lueur de deception , je n'ai pas compris pourquoi .

Et on fume tout les deux l'un a coté de l'autre en silence . Les jours passent et se repetent et au final cette situation en fin d'après-midi aussi.

Puis il y a cette fois ou Malfoy se ramène avec des Docs Martens d'un noir simple. Ça me fais sourire parce que moi j'ai dû faire tout les petits boulot impossible et inimaginable pour parvenir a me les payer. Et lui, il arrive avec ça aux pieds du jour au lendemain.

Mais par contre il tire une drôle de tête .Alors pour la première fois j'ouvre la bouche et lui demande d'un ton beaucoup moins bourru que ce que j'aurai souhaité :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu tire une telle gueule ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds qui font s'étirer mes lèvres en un sourire narquois puis grogne tout bas :

-J'ai des ampoules …

Je le fixe durant un instant, étonné, avant de me souvenir des premiers jours ou j'ai mis mes Docs et de déclarer simplement :

-Bah enlève-les !

Draco me regarde de travers avant de finalement s'exécuter. Et là, sur ses chevilles, deux petits ronds ensanglantés. Les ampoules ont explosées et le cuir à gratter la chair déjà a vif. La figure de Malfoy est plissée par une grimace de dégout qui me fait exploser de rire. Puis il me regarde, outré, peinant a croire que je suis en train de me moquer de lui.

.

Sur le coup, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment aperçu, mais ce moment la, c'était le tout début. Le tout début de quelque chose que, aujourd'hui encore, je ne suis pas réellement capable de définir.

.

Quelque jour après ça nos langues se sont enfin déliées. Nous avons commencé à parler de nos familles, puis de la maltraitance que nous avions connue auprès d'elle .Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'éducation chez les aristocrates était si dure. Je dois bien avoué avoir été longtemps persuadé que Draco n'était qu'un petit con pourris gâté, pété de thune et prétentieux. Il l'était surement une époque, mais pour moi il est évident que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

Puis nous avons continuer a discuter, nous en sommes venu a parler très personnellement et je lui ait dit des choses que je n'ai jamais dite a personne. Je pense qu'il en est de même pour lui.

Parler a cœur ouvert, me confier de cette façon a une personne qui est censée être mon ennemi de toujours me semblait dangereux au premier abord mais en réalité ça ma fait beaucoup de bien.

J'ai découvert les sentiments profond de Draco ce qu'il pensait de lui et des autres et en échange je lui est donné les miens.

.

A l'époque je me sentais bien et je ne me posais pas de questions.

.

Le moment ou j'ai commencé à percevoir quelques choses d'autre, c'était un soir ou le soleil se couchait encore un peu tôt. J'avais amener les faux piercings que je mettait avant lorsque je n'en avais pas encore de vrai et j'étais en train de les lui mettre. Mon regard était concentré sur sa lèvre inferieure et la petite boucle de métal que j'essayais d'y accrocher.

Puis j'ai relevé les yeux et dans ses yeux qui s'étaient figé sur mon visage j'ai vu quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là. Nous nous sommes fixés pendant un instant. Il y avait dans cet échange tant de transparence et tant d'évidence que j'ai préférer l'ignorer, l'oublier.

Quelques jours plus tard Malfoy avait dans ses poches deux paquets de clopes. Un dans lequel il s'est servi et le second qu'il ma donné avec un léger sourire. Ce paquet qui semblait n'être là que pour me rembourser de toutes les cigarettes qu'il m'avait taxé était en réalité le premier cadeau d'une longue liste.

Ce jour là, il avait mis a mon poignet gauche un nouveau bracelet de cuir . Sa voix était détendue lorsqui étaiot completemque il avait ouvert la bouche pour me dire :

-Tu sais, j'ai gardé des cicatrices …

J'ai tourné la tête pour lui demander :

-D es cicatrices de quoi ?

Il a tendu ses pieds devant lui avant de répndre doucement :

-Des chaussures.

J'ai fixé ses Docs noires qui, depuis le temps qu'il les avait et à force d'être portées, ne brillait plus tant que ça. Puis j'ai souri avant de me pencher pour retirer les miennes et lui montrer mes talons. Draco a regarder les petites cicatrices rondes avant d'enlever ses chaussures a son tour et de poser son pied à coter du mien.

Effectivement, nous avions exactement la même cicatrice, au même endroit.

.

Et le même sourire aux lèvres.

.

Ce jour là, nous prenions le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois tôt le lendemain et les examens de fin d'années étaient derrière nous depuis un moment.

Ce jour là, nous avions parler longuement de Poudlard , notre seule et unique maison

Ce jour là, nous étions nostalgiques et mélancoliques.

Ce jour là, je ne m'attendais a strictement rien lorsque j'ai proposé a Draco de se baigner dans le lac Noir. Nous avons enlevé nos vêtement rapidement pour se retrouver en caleçon a grimacer lorsque nous marchions sur les graviers brulants.

J'étais plongé dans de profondes pensées philosophiques lorsque j'ai reçu une giclée d'eau en plein figure. A moitié choqué je me suis tourné vers Draco qui était complètement hilare .Et je vois son front se plisser lorsque mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire carnassier .Quelques instants plus son inquiétude se confirme lorsque des litres d'eau soulevés d'un Wingardium Leviosa lui tombe sur le coin de la figure .Il me regarde bouche bée pendant quelques instant avant de répliquer violement.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous nous sommes battu comme des enfants. Je me souviens juste que nous avons fini par nous achever misérablement sur la rive, le souffle court et mon corps au dessus du sien.

Ma peau était chaude, la sienne aussi et je brulais de désir pour lui.

Dans la paume de mes mains s'enfonçait de petits graviers. Pourtant je ne les sentais pas.

Mon cœur battait a mes oreilles et mes yeux était dans ceux de Draco . J'y cherchait quelques choses qui m'autoriserait à réaliser mes fantasmes.

Nos jambes étaient emmêlées, nos souffles aussi. Ses mains tremblaient doucement, le long de son corps. Dans son regard il y avait _cette_ envie .

Empressé je n'en cherche pas plus et fond sur ses lèvres.

Je l'embrasse comme un forcené, et lui fait de même, les joues rougies. Mes mains glissent sur son corps. Je ne sens plus rien, je me sens mourir, je me sens revivre. Toutes mes pensées sont fixées sur sa personne et plus rien, strictement plus rien, n'existe.

.

Aujourd'hui est le dernier jour de cours de Poudlard de l'année 1999. L'année prochaine sera le nouveau millénaire.

Sur les rives du Lac Noir deux adolescent, élève de huitième année, se tienne fermement par la main, un peu comme pour ne jamais se perdre comme dans la vie nouvelle qui les attend.

Et sur leurs talons, deux petites cicatrice, rondes, identiques.

* * *

 **Voilà.**

 **J'espère que ça t'a plu et même si ce n'est pas le cas , n'hésite pas a laisser une review . Cela prend peut de temps et ça m'apporte beaucoup !**

 **De plus , il est fort probable que j'écrive une suite ( qui serait une fic a chapitre selon ma logique ) alors dis moi si tu juge qu'une suite serait intéressante !**


End file.
